A Christmas in Zootopia
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Animals of all kinds can have Christmas spirit!


**guestsurprise did this Christmas story! Enjoy and no flames!**

* * *

Judy was trying to finish her work as quickly as possible. She was trying to get her things done so that she could take the train back home for Christmas with her family.

"I better hurry or I'll miss the train!" She thought, now looking at the clock. She had no other vehicle so if she missed the train she wouldn't be able to get home!

Finally, the hour struck. She raced out as quickly as she could, but there was horrible traffic as she tried to hurry and get the metro to her apartment to get her suitcase. She ran in as fast as she could, grabbed it, and ran to get the metro to the train station.

The minute she arrived, she burst in the station and gave the man her ticket. But her smiled faded as the man gave her a sad expression.

"I'm sorry ma'am but this ticket was for the train at 4:00. That train has left." The man said sadly. Judy's face fell and she couldn't even find the words to say.

"B-But I have to get home…can't you exchange my ticket for the 6:00!"

"Sorry, but that train is full!"

"Please!"

"Ma'am I'm sorry but there is nothing I can do." The man repeated sadly. Heartbroken, Judy gathered her things and went back to the police station. She still had some documents to finish that she planned on doing when she got back from her Christmas trip. Nick was already gone to spend Christmas with his mother.

"By everyone!" The officers yelled.

"Bye!"

"Merry Christmas!"

But Judy only sank further in her chair and finished the reports, a tear escaping her eye. At that moment, she felt a bump on her chair. Surprised, she turned around and saw Chief Bogo behind her.

"Hopps…why are you still here?"

"Just finishing up some work." She said, trying to wipe her eyes.

"Hopps? Is everything alright?" Bogo asked, now trying to get a better look at her face.

"Everything is fine Chief. You go ahead and I'll be finishing soon. Merry Christmas Eve." She said, now turning around and looking at the computer.

Cocking an eyebrow, he spun her back around and kneeled down in front of her.

"Hopps…tell me what's really wrong." Bogo said, now making her look at him.

"Nothing Chief."

"Hopps, that's not a request. That's an order." He said somewhat sternly. Taking a deep breath, Judy locked eyes with her boss.

"I missed my train because I was dumb and bought the wrong ticket." Judy said, now slightly agitated.

"Don't be upset Hopps…it could have happened to anyone." He said, but she looked still upset. He then sat up and took her coat and tossed it in her lap. "Come…time to go."

"What?"

"You're coming with me. My family is having a Christmas Eve party and you're coming."

"B-But I…"

"Hopps. That's not a request." He said, now reaching over her and exiting and saving her files and turning off her computer. Judy blushed since she was literally looking at his abs through his shirt since he was leaning over her. He looked down briefly and chuckled.

"Now then, let's be off. Dinner will be served soon." He said, now watching her put on her coat and ushering her near the door.

Judy couldn't believe it! Her boss was taking her with him for Christmas Eve.

At the house…

Once they arrived at his house, she could see the large wildebeests having a party. Bogo wasn't married or had children, but these were his brothers, sisters, and other relatives.

"Well look at the bunny!" One of them smiled.

Judy, feeling shy, slinked back and somewhat almost hid behind the captain's foot.

"Hopps?" He asked curiously. "Come now, it's fine. Let's go in."

Judy gulped and followed her chief, noticing that he and another wildebeest were the biggest ones of all.

"Hopps, this is my brother, Badru."

"Nice to meet you Officer Hopps." Badru smiled.

"Nice to meet you too." She said, still a bit down from missing her train. What she didn't expect was for her boss to pick her up and sit her down on a nearby table when Badru left.

"Hopps, it's alright. Keep your chin up. Relax…" He said, now gently nudging her in her side, making her giggle. He cocked an eyebrow.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, it was nothing! I HEY!" She said in shock, now feeling him run his hooves on her sides, tickling her and making her laugh.

"AH! AHAHAHAHA CH-CHIEF!"

"My my, now there's a smile." He grinned.

"STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHP!"

"Not until you smile more…I told my family about you being the face of the ZPD and you can't be frowning and looking upset, especially now." He said, now pulling her to his chest and tickling behind her ears, making her laugh.

"GAH! NO! NOT THE EARS! NOT THE EARS!" She begged, squirming to get free.

"My my isn't this cute?" A voice added. Both turned and Judy was shocked.

"NICK?! How are you here?!"

"I was down town when you text me. Bogo then told me to meet you guys here." Nick smiled.

"Now then, after the party, we're going to take you home Hopps," Bogo said.

"WHAT?! REALLY?!" She hopped in happiness.

"Yes. Nick came to help direct me through the pass. Now then I HEY!" Bogo said as Judy hopped on his chest, making him stumble back and land on the couch. She snuggled into him.

"Thank you so much boss," She said, slight tears escaping her eyes. Nick could only chuckle and smile at the cute sight. Bogo was about to say something snappy, but instead just cuddled her to him and let her hug him. After a few minutes, he nudged her.

"Now then, let's eat before my family gets to the buffet first." Bogo replied.

"Alright!" Judy grinned. As they followed him, Nick whispered to her.

"Next time, go for his shoulders."

"What?"

"Shoulders. Bogo can't stand it when anyone scratches between his shoulders. I've seen his brother do it before."

"Noted." Judy smiled, now walking with Nick into the room for some dinner. It was a great Christmas after all!

* * *

 **guestsurprise: I'm in a fluffy mood. Hope you all liked it.**


End file.
